


Hors-Champs

by Kamenyan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que ce passe-il à la redac' du Petit Journal lorsqu'il ne sont pas sous les caméras ? Eh bien pleins de choses... Recueil de drabble/ Tranches de vie (Bartheill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le mystère du tee-shirt bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Je suis récemment tombée sur des OS et des drabbles sur l'équipe du petit journal et ça m'a franchement donnée envie d'en écrire ! Du coup je me lance avec un recueil de drabbles: je ferai plusieurs petites tranches de vie sur l'équipe du petit journal avec surtout du Bartheill :3  
> Voila Voila bien sur tout ceci est de la fiction, je ne sais malheureusement pas tout ce qu'il se passe à la rédaction de LPJ ! On commence donc avec un petit drabble sur l’émission spécial sur les reportages de Martin. Enjoy !

Emission envoyé spécial du 27 décembre 2015 

\- J’ai demandé aux gens de l’équipe: Elucidez moi cette affaire ! Et je vais donner une exclu aux téléspectateurs… J’étais même pas au courant. Martin n’a pas un seul tee-shirt bordeaux… Mais il en a quatre de tee-shirt bordeaux ! Identiques ! Expliqua joyeusement Yann sous le regard incrédule de Martin.  
\- Mais naaaaan… S’écria le plus jeune.  
\- On a fouillé… Continua le présentateur.  
\- Mais nan, mais nan… S’esclaffa le jeune reporter.  
\- Il a quatre tee-shirt bordeaux !  
\- Vous êtes quand même venus chez moi les récupérer ! S’étonna Martin.  
\- Oui, exactement. Sourit Yann.  
\- Ou quelqu’un vous les a donnés.  
\- Oui, quelqu’un de l’équipe nous les as donnés… Avoua-il.  
\- Quelqu’un de l’équipe ouais… Répéta Martin en lançant un regard accusateur au présentateur.  
\- C’est à toi de dire aurevoir…

 

Une fois l’émission terminée, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les loges. A peine entré, Yann se reçut aussitôt la pile de tee-shirt bordeaux dans la figure. Il ricana et se tourna vers Martin qui le regardait faussement offusqué.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Demanda-il, suspicieux.  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Chantonna Yann.  
\- Mmm… Quelqu’un de l’équipe, hein ? Tu es le seul à avoir les clés de chez moi, Yann… S’insurgea le jeune reporter.  
\- C’est vrai ? Fit innocemment le plus âgé. Je ne savais pas.

Le journaliste croisa les bras, boudeur. Yann l’attrapa par la taille et lui vola un baiser avec un sourire narquois.

\- C’est vrai que mon costume te va bien ! Sourit-il en reluquant son amant.  
\- Probablement mieux qu’à toi. Assura Martin avec un sourire provocateur faisant froncer les sourcils à Yann.  
\- Mmmm je te préfère quand même en tee-shirt bordeaux ! Sourit Yann.  
\- C’est sûrement pour ça que tu me les piques, d’ailleurs ! 

Les deux hommes rirent et échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Ils devaient vivre leur relation caché mais pour le moment, ça leur allait.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon c’est vraiment très court et je n’en suis pas très contente mais c’était pour le lancement.  
> Le prochain drabble sera sur le départ de Yann et sera plus long cette fois ;)  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 mai 2016, Yann annonce son départ... Et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit drabble, écrit le jour du dernier petit journal !

\- lundi 9 mai 2016 - 

Yann entendait le brouhaha de l'open space de son bureau. Il essayait de se concentrer sur l'écriture de son prompteur pour l'émission du soir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa gorge s'était nouée, il avait la boule au ventre. Ça y est, il avait lâché la bombe. Il avait annoncé son départ pour TF1. Les réactions avaient été diverses dans la rédaction. Certains l'avaient simplement regardé sans un mot, choqués. D'autres lui avaient souhaité bon courage. Martha avait eu envie de lui hurler dessus mais elle s'était retenu et avait caché ses larmes. Alex et Bruno lui avait fait un sourire triste. Éric et Quentin avaient essayé de plaisanter mais ils n'y étaient pas arrivé. Hugo, Felix et Pierre n'avaient rien dit, trop surpris. Ils savaient tous que ça devait arriver. Mais ça faisait quand même mal et ils n'étaient pas dupes, il se doutait bien que le Petit Journal ne survivrait pas au départ de son présentateur. Yann s'était au plus vite réfugié dans son bureau ayant besoin d'être seul. Il avait en quelque sorte choisi son départ mais ça lui faisait quand même très mal de quitter la chaîne où il avait commencé en tant que stagiaire et encore plus d'abandonner son petit journal qu'il avait mis si longtemps à bâtir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Laurent et lui savait qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu sur la chaîne avec Bolloré à sa tête, alors autant partir dignement, avant que le bateau ne coule. Et il avait quelques plans pour rendre ce départ moins désagréable mais ça... Il ne savait pas encore si ce serait possible. Yann fut interrompu dans ses pensées tristes par Martin qui entra en furie dans son bureau claquant la porte derrière lui. Yann savait que cela devait arriver. Il inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers le jeune reporter. 

\- Yann ! C'est quoi ses conneries, putain ?! S'écria-il fou de rage.

Le présentateur tressaillit en entendant le ton dur de son journaliste, d'habitude si calme, si doux et posé.

\- Martin… Souffla Yann. Ecoute…  
\- Quoi ?! Qu’est ce que t’as à dire pour ta défense ?! Comment tu peux nous faire ça ?!  
Hurla Martin, en abattant ses mains sur le bureau de Yann.  
\- Martin, calme-toi. Toute la redac' va t'entendre. Tempéra le plus âgé.  
\- J’en ai rien à foutre qu'ils m'entendent ! Là mon problème c'est toi ! Toi qui nous lâche !! T'aurai pas pu m'en parler ? Même pas à moi ?!

Malgré sa colère, Yann entendit clairement la tristesse poindre dans la voix de Martin. Il l'avait blessé. Yann s'en voulu aussitôt. Il contourna son bureau pour tenter de s'approcher du jeune homme. Celui se recula avec dégoût.

\- T’es vraiment qu'un connard… Cracha-il en se détournant.

Yann le retint par le bras et Martin tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait en vain. La boxe avait donné à Yann une poigne de fer.

\- On avait pas le choix… Il nous aurait viré... On devait partir avant ça. Murmura Yann. Je voulais t'en parler mais...  
\- Mais quoi ? Demanda sèchement Martin en se tournant vers lui.  
\- J’ai pas eu le courage. Avoua piteusement le présentateur.

Martin libéra son bras alors que Yann baissait les yeux.  
Il le fixa un moment d'un regard où se mêlait colère, tristesse et confusion qui fit défaillir Yann.

\- Peu importe que tu n'ai pas le choix. Tu nous abandonnes quand même.

Yann soupira avant de replonger son regard dans celui du plus jeune et dit:

\- Je n’ai pas prévu de vous laisser vous faire virer comme ça… Soupira Yann, las.

Le reporter fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Malgré sa colère, Yann avait éveillé la curiosité du jeune reporter: Qu’essayait-il de dire par là ?

\- Il y a une place pour vous. Confessa finalement le présentateur.

Les yeux du jeune reporter s'agrandirent et un éclat de soulagement y brilla furtivement. Il se détendit un peu et se rapprocha de son patron.

\- Sur TF1 ? Demanda le reporter.  
\- Je sais que ce sera pas pareil… Mais ce sera mieux que de rester ici, voir Bolloré détruire Canal…  
-Yann… Soupira Martin.

C'était à la fois une supplique et un remerciement. Les émotions se bousculaient dans le cœur de l'envoyé spécial. Il se sentait à la fois déçu que Yann ne lui ai rien dit mais soulagé qu'il ne l'abandonne pas totalement.  
Le présentateur s'autorisa à caresser doucement la joue de son cadet qui releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- S’il te plaît, dis oui… Implora Yann.  
\- Tu peux pas me demander de décider ça là maintenant… J’ai besoin de temps, ok ?

Yann acquiesça lentement et détourna son regard pour ne pas laisser son amant voir sa peur, sa tristesse. Martin comprit alors à quel point son patron était bouleversé par son propre départ et se sentit coupable de le traiter ainsi. Il se mordit les lèvres et reprit la parole.

\- Je dois aller prendre mon avion. Annonça Martin, hésitant.

Il avait un reportage prévu au Kenya, il aurait déjà dû être à l’aéroport. Mais en entendant l’annonce du départ de son patron, il avait fait un crochet par la rédaction. Yann opina et tenta de se composer un visage neutre. Il ne réussit qu’à lui offrir un faux sourire crispé.

\- Ok, je t'appelle ce soir. Sois prudent. Murmura-il, tentant de cacher son malaise.  
\- Comme toujours. Promit Martin.

Le jeune reporter effleura doucement la main de son patron, hésitant, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Finalement, arrivé à la porte, il se ravisa et revint vers Yann pour capturer ses lèvres. Yann répondit fiévreusement au baiser, s’accrochant à Martin comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il le voyait.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ma réponse. Souffla Martin en brisant le baiser. J’aurai beau y trouver tous les inconvénients possibles, ce sera toujours oui.

Yann sourit en coin, soulagé, et après un dernier baiser, Martin disparut derrière la porte du bureau. Le présentateur se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se mit au travail. Il pouvait regarder l’avenir sereinement maintenant, car son homme sera à ses côtés.


	3. Dent de requin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite tranche de vie inspirée par le début de Quotidien et les post sur l'instagram de Yann où il se fout allègrement de la gueule de Martin ;) Pour notre plus grand plaisir :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite tranche de vie, c'est court, ça raconte pas grand chose mais j'avais envie de le mettre par écrit :p

Yann regardait avec un sourire amusé le petit pendentif « dent de requin » qui reposait sur la poitrine nue de son amant endormi. Il le lui avait offert par pure moquerie. Taquiner Martin était une de ces activités préférées et Instagram était pour cela un outil parfait.  
La photographie postée par son amie Cyndie avait tout d'un extrait de comédie romantique et Yann n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer via divers posts. Mais en réalité, il était surtout jaloux... Jaloux de cette fille étendue dans le sable près de son copain, jaloux de Hugo qui lui pouvait partir en vacances avec Martin sans ambiguïté, jaloux de toutes ces personnes qui avaient pu baver sur sa musculature à la plage… Son amant lui manquait et ces petites piques lui permettaient d’arracher son attention, et même s'il ne répondait jamais, le présentateur savait qu’il suivait l’échange.  
A présent, Martin était de retour à Paris après un mois dans le sud qui fut terriblement long pour Yann. La distance rendait le secret encore plus dur à supporter: pas trop d’appels, pas de rendez-vous en public. De plus avec leur transfert sur TF1, ils savaient que les torchons people seraient à l’affût. Ils devaient donc se contenter de ses moments nocturnes à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C’était peu mais ils faisaient avec. Ils avaient ainsi pu savourer leurs retrouvailles, dans le calme de l’appartement de Martin.  
Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son homme sur lui, le jeune reporter remua doucement et ouvrit les yeux. 

_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda-il en tendant le bras pour caresser la barbe de trois jours de son patron.  
_ Je me disais que tu avais un joli pendentif, sourit le présentateur.

Le jeune reporter pouffa et pinça la joue de son amant.

_ Ça te fait marrer ça, hein ?  
_ Oh oui ! confirma Yann en souriant de toutes ses dents. Toi et ta dulcinée sous le coucher de soleil, jouant un air de guitare…. J’adore !  
_ Jaloux… souffla-il en mordillant la peau de son cou.  
_ Et alors ? grogna le présentateur.  
_ C’est mignon. 

Yann attira son amant à lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Martin lui sourit en collant son front au sien. Ils aimaient ces moments de simples complicité avec Yann. Il se blottit contre le torse de son aîné et regarda à son tour le petit pendentif qui ricochait sur sa peau au rythme de sa respiration. 

_ Ça me fera un souvenir quand je serai à New-York. Murmura-il.

Yann grimaça. Il avait presque réussi à oublier qu'il serait de nouveau séparé du jeune reporter dans quelques jours.

_ Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter cette idée à la con... Grommela le présentateur.  
_ Ce n'est que pour un mois. Je serai vite rentré, et tu me verras tous les soirs en duplex. Le réconforta Martin.

Yann se contenta de soupirer longuement, enlaçant un peu plus étroitement le jeune homme.

_ Quoi ? Tu as peur que je m’installe là-bas ? Avec un beau New-Yorkais ? Ricana Martin. 

Yann ne répondit pas, fixant le plafond et Martin comprit que Yann avait réellement peur de le perdre. Yann détestait montrer ses faiblesses et ses doutes, il gardait tout pour lui mais Martin avait fini par percer cette carapace. 

_Yann… Soupira-il. On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi.

Malgré leurs trois ans de relation, le jeune reporter n'avait pas réussi à effacer toutes les incertitudes de son amant.

_ T’as intérêt à revenir, sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses. Râla le présentateur en embrassant son amant de façon possevive.


	4. Happy Birthday Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'anniversaire de Yann Barthes. 42 ans. En plus il doit les passer sans son Martin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voilà, c'est l'anniversaire de Yann et je voulais marqué le coup. Donc voilà encore un chapitre très trèèèèès fluffly et niais et cliché mais on s'en branle parce que voilà la tendresse c'est bien x)  
> En plus on a eu des super moments de shopping cette semaine ça se fête !  
> #Gros matou #Monpetitchaton <3  
> Voilà, enjoy :p  
> Bisous bartheillien sur vous :)

Yann s'affala dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Il n'aimait pas les dimanches. Il vivait à 110 km/h toute la semaine sauf le dimanche qui était, pour le journaliste, un jour morne et lent. D'habitude il en profitait pour travailler en avance pour la semaine, mais ce dimanche-ci il n'avait rien à faire.  
Yann aimait encore moins ce dimanche que les autres.  
Le 9 octobre. Aujourd'hui, il avait 42 ans… Il n'aimait pas vieillir. Il avait éteint son téléphone, peu désireux de voir tous les messages lui souhaitant une « joyeuse décomposition ». Il avait seulement répondu au coup de fil de sa mère. Il avait aussi promis à ses équipes qu'il leur paierait un coup mais il avait déjà envie de décommander.  
Vraiment, Yann n'aimait pas son anniversaire et celui-ci de tous les 42, était franchement le plus naze. Car oui, il aurait pu passer ce jour morose aux côtés de son amant, qui se serait évertué à rendre cette journée merveilleuse... Mais non, Martin était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, si loin de lui. Il allait sans doute l'appeler d'ailleurs.  
Au final ce n'était peut-être pas vieillir qui le dérangeait, après tout il se sentait jeune dans sa tête et le serait probablement toute sa vie, mais chaque année qui passait lui rappelait que les 13 ans d'écart qu'il avait avec son reporter favori ne s'amoindrirait jamais et cette différence d'âge avait toujours été source d'angoisse pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Martin restait avec un vieux comme lui et pire, il avait le sentiment de lui voler sa jeunesse, la possibilité de fonder une famille... Mais à chaque fois qu'il soulevait le problème auprès dudit Martin, il se faisait engueuler comme jamais. Il essayait donc de se convaincre que Martin ne le quitterai pas pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une réussite. Il grogna, désabusé par le programme télé qu'il ne regardait même pas et se leva pour aller regarder son portable. Il constata qu'il avait de nombreux messages de son équipe, de sa famille et de ses amis. Pas un de Martin. Étrange. Il repoussa l'angoisse qui lui saisit le cœur, la sachant idiote et irrationnelle. Il se décida donc à répondre aux messages de ses proches, tentant de ne pas penser à son amant qui devait à l’heure qui l’était être en plein expédition dans la Death Valley. Il soupira. Pathétique. Il était pathétique à se languir de Martin ainsi. Alors qu’il se concentrait sur ses mails, son portable se mit à sonner, affichant le visage de Martin souriant. Yann eut un bref sourire et décrocha.

_ Allô ? murmura-il.  
_ Hey. fit la voix douce de Martin, faisant inconsciemment se détendre Yann.  
_ Ça va ? Tu as l’air fatigué. Remarqua l’animateur.  
_ Un peu. Je me suis levé tôt. avoua le reporter.

Yann tiqua, il y avait quelque chose d’inhabituel dans sa voix, elle n’était pas naturelle, pas honnête. Il avait l’impression que le jeune reporter lui cachait quelque chose. Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Martin ne déclare:

_ Joyeux anniversaire.  
_ Merci. sourit l’animateur. C’est moins drôle sans toi…  
_ Tu me manques aussi… 

Yann serra le téléphone un peu plus fort. Une drôle de tension se dégageait du ton de son amant. Et il n’aimait pas ça.

_ Je voulais t’envoyer un cadeau. Mais ils n’ont pas voulu l’expédier… soupira le cadet.  
_ T’en fais pas pour ça… le rassura Yann.  
_ Si… Je voulais vraiment te le donner. Murmura Martin. J’ai dû trouver une autre solution.

Yann fronça les sourcils, la voix résonnait étrangement. Un petit espoir fou naquit au creux de son coeur et sa respiration s’accéléra. 

_ Martin ? Tu es où, là ? Demanda-il, la gorge serrée par l’émotion.  
_ Tu viens m’ouvrir ? Fit alors le reporter d’une voix innocente.

Le coeur de Yann fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu’il jetait presque le téléphone dans le canapé pour se précipiter vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir son amant souriant sur son perron, riant de sa surprise. Yann leva les yeux au ciel, cachant ainsi son émotion, et attira son amant à l’intérieur avant de l’embrasser passionnément.

_ On a exactement 8h devant nous. souffla Martin lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.  
_ Ne perdons pas une seconde alors… dit Yann en serrant le reporter contre lui.

Et non, ce soir il ne paierait pas de verre à son équipe. Ils attendraient lundi. Et finalement cet anniversaire ne serai pas le pire.


	5. Le chouchou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La redaction de Quotidien est une équipe joyeuse et pleine d'amour, d'amitié et de complicité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On sort un peu du Bartheill pure, je voulais faire un petit truc sur la redac' en entier :)  
> Certaines anecdotes viennent de mon imagination, d'autres sont le résultat de mon stalking permanent de Bangumi :') et tous les personnages sont des membres réels de la redac :p  
> Voilà, enjoy !

La relation de Yann et Martin était un secret bien gardé pour le grand public, et même à la rédac' , ils n'avaient rien officialisé. Quelques privilégiés comme Hugo, Laurent Bon ou Martha avait été mis dans le secret. Quant aux autres, ils s'en doutaient pour beaucoup, n'osant cependant pas formuler leurs soupçons à haute voix. Ils étaient proches, mais aux yeux de beaucoup leur relation n'avait rien d'ambiguë.   
En effet, l'équipe de Bangumi était habituée à ces relations très complices parfois intimes entre collègues. Tout le monde ou presque avait des relations plus « spéciales » avec certains de leurs collègues. Leur entente collective était très bonne mais en plus de cela, chacun avait son protégé, son complice, sa victime, son confident: des liens solides s'étaient tissés après tant de temps à travailler ensemble.   
Il suffisait d'un peu d'observation pour constater que Panayotis était le protégé d'Hugo et que Laurent Macabies était la victime préférée d'Eric et Quentin qui, eux, étaient parfaitement indissociables. Martin semblait, aux yeux de tous, être le protégé de Yann, et c’était ce qu’il était avant d’être son amant. Yann, lui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, était le protégé de Laurent Bon mais aussi celui de Martha, qui le couvait comme une mère poule et le dé-stressait quand il angoissait. Valentine et Azzeddine étaient bons acolytes. Tandis que Camille et Paul étaient inséparables. Vincent adorait prendre Yann pour tête de turc et se bagarrer avec Hugo. Martin et Hugo étaient amis de longue date. Thibaut aimait se chamailler avec Pierre. Samantha et Martha s’amusaient souvent à dessiner sur les textes des autres. Theodore aimait raconter des bêtises à Yann dans l’oreillette pour voir s’il se retient de rire. C’est la raison pour laquelle voir Matin et Yann si proche n’avait jamais étonné plus que ça…  
Au milieu de ce joyeux bordel d’amitié et de complicité, une personne se démarquait cependant…. Etienne Carbonnier. Etienne était un privilégié car, non, il n’avait pas de protecteur attitré, pas de complice particulier. Cependant, il était considéré dans l’équipe comme le petit dernier, le petit frère, le protégé de tout le monde. Personne n’était autorisé à lui faire du mal. Il était dorloté et cocooné par tout le monde. Il suffisait qu'en plateau un invité s'en prenne un peu trop à lui pour qu'il se reçoive un regard noir de Yann, un glapissement de Vincent et un rugissement d'Hugo et Camille. Cela ne faisait aucun doute Étienne était le chouchou de la redac'. Tout le monde adore Étienne et il le rend bien à tout le monde…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous appréciez :)   
> J'ai énormément d'affection pour mon petit Etienne, que je trouve adorable :')  
> Je pense faire un chapitre dans pas longtemps sur l'épisode bartheill "petit gros" mais je suis pas encore très inspiré :p  
> Si vous avez des idées de prompt, de pariions, n'hésitez pas :p
> 
> A très vite :p
> 
> K.


	6. Text me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les SMS de Yann et Martin après la nuit américaine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET, c'est de ta faute.... Tu as demandé et c'est arrivé !  
> Voilà, attention guimauve dégoulinante ! Et sans intérêt en plus :')))  
> Mais on a bien besoin de ça pour supporter l'élection de Trump !

Retrouvez la version photo sur mon trumblr: smalloneschanges  
(https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smalloneschanges)

Y: C'est fini. On remballe tout. Bon boulot tout le monde ;) et bonne nuit !

M: Bon boulot à toi. Va vite te coucher. Tu ressembles à un zombie avec tous ces cernes.

Y: Je dois d'abord passer à la redac'. Tu peux parler, tu es pire que moi !

M: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ;) je vais rentrer aussi, les rues sont trop tristes... La foule commence à s'agiter.

Y: J'imagine que ça doit être un sacré bordel, en effet... Fais attention à toi.

M: Toujours.

Y: Tout le monde est KO ^^ (photo)

M: Les pauvres :p 

Y: Ca y est, enfin rentré. J'avais oublié que mon lit était le meilleur endroit du monde. Même si je le préfère avec toi dedans...

M: Tu me manques aussi. Dors vite, je serai bientôt de retour.

Y: Je sais. Tu es rentré ?

M: J'arrive juste. Je vais aller me coucher aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Y: Tu avais l'air triste, tout à l'heure...

M: Je suis triste, même si ça ne me concerne pas, je le suis quand même. Je sais que toi aussi... Mais c'est comme ça...

Y: J'aurai préféré le perdre, ce pari.

M: Je sais. Mais on s'est trompé. Tout le monde s'est trompé. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera demain. En attendant: dors.

Y: Tu as sûrement raison. Bonne nuit, chaton. 

M: Bonne nuit amour. Je t'aime.

Y: T'aime aussi.


	7. Niaiserie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent discute avec Yann à propos de sa relation ave Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais vraiment faire un drabble avec Vincent ! Et bien voilà, c'est fait !  
> Je n'en suis qu'à moitié satisfaite.

Les jeudis étaient toujours des jours agités à la rédaction. Les allers-venus étaient nombreuses et l'open space était un peu plus bruyant que d'habitude.  
C'est dans ces jours-là que Yann savourait son privilège d'avoir un bureau personnel. Il était 15h30 et le présentateur était tranquillement assis à son bureau relisant son prompteur et ses notes, en mordillant son stylo. En face de lui, Vincent Dedienne était venu s'installer quelques minutes plus tôt, prétextant d'être déconcentré par le bruit de l'open-space. Le silence régnait dans le petit bureau et Yann se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à Vincent pour briser le silence et commencer à l'embêter. Fronçant les sourcils à chaque mots qu'il lisait, Yann finit par mettre ses lunettes en soupirant. Vincent sourit aussitôt à ce geste.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde adore faire des aller-retours dans ton  
bureau ! C'est diablement sexy ces lunettes ! J'en abandonnerai presque mon célibat.  
Lança le chroniqueur sur son habituel ton taquin.

Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit cela, Yann aurait probablement rougi. Mais il s'agissait de Vincent et il était habitué à ses tirades enjôleuses. 

_ Pas intéressé. Dit le présentateur sans même lever les yeux de ses notes, voulant  
agacer l'humoriste.

Vincent prit un air outré et répliqua presque aussitôt:

_ Quel insensible ! Tout cela parce que ton cœur bat déjà pour un autre outre-atlantique !  
Soupira-il, tel un amant éconduit, attendant tranquillement que sa phrase fasse mouche.

Yann leva alors les yeux de ses papiers pour fixer l'humoriste, tentant de masquer son trouble. Il avait soudain la gorge sèche.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Lâcha-il faussement détaché.

Vincent rit doucement en s'appuyant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

_ M’enfin, mon petit Yanus ! Tu crois vraiment être discret ? C'est d'une évidence ! 

Les doigts de Yann se resserrèrent sur son stylo. Vincent savait. Mais comment ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'humoriste poursuivit: 

_ Oh s'il te plait Yann ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche, que ce soit en off ou en plateau.  
Et je ne te parle même pas des duplex ! Toute cette niaiserie dans tes yeux ! C'est à peine  
si on doit pas essuyer la bave de ton menton ! 

_ Je… Protesta Yann en rougissant. Je ne bave pas !

_ Mais qui crois tu donc tromper ? S'esclaffa Vincent. "Tu es mon héros, Martin" ou encore "You are spécial"... C'est prendre les téléspectateurs pour des veaux ! Il  
est temps d'assumer un peu ! Toute la redac' le sait sans oser le dire... Ils ne vont pas vous manger !  
_ Mais on assume ! Ce n'est pas la redac qui me fait peur... Confia Yann à demi-mots. C'est le reste du  
monde.  
_ Ne ramène pas tout à toi mon petit Yann. Le monde a bien d'autres préoccupations ! Ils se fichent des partouzes journalistiques ! Certes certains spécimens semblent avoir fait de vous leur principale préoccupation mais ceux là ne son pas dupes quant à votre relation avec ce cher Martin... Tout cela pour dire que tant de cachotteries ne sont pas nécessaires lorsque l'évidence s'étale sur votre visage...

Le monologue ornementé arracha un sourire à Yann, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son portable sonna. Il vit le nom de Martin s'affichait sur l'écran et un sourire illumina son visage. 

_ Ça, là ! S’écria Vincent alors que Yann décrochait. Ce sourire niais qui vous colle à  
bouche ! Ça ne trompe personne ! Quel éclaboussement de bonheur guimauve, c’est  
répugnant...

Vincent continua à déballer ses âneries, mais Yann n'écoutait déjà plus, seul Martin comptait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà il fallait bien parler des bouilles de Yann quand Martin parle ! (la bouche grande ouverte, le regard nias, ect...)  
> J'ai un petit OS en préparation que je posterai surement à part de "Hors-Champs" parce qu'il n'est pas dans le même genre.  
> A très vite donc :)


	8. Manqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin est de retour au pays, pourtant lui et Yann ne font que se manquer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre méga-fluffy, presque cliché ! Mais ça fait du bien pour commencer 2017 !  
> Bonne année à tous !  
> Que 2017 soit fait de paix, d'amour et de pleiiiiins de Bartheill !!

Martin avait beau être rentré depuis le 11 décembre, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui et encore moins une minute pour son amant. Dès son retour, il avait dû bosser sur les reportages et sur les émissions, ce qui était normal après tant de temps d'absence. Mais chaque soir, il se retrouvait embarqué dans des soirées de retrouvailles avec ses amis ou encore sa famille sans pouvoir contester. Cette semaine-là, le couple avait donc dû se contenter de réunions de travail, de débriefings en tête à tête, de moments de complicité en plateau et de quelques baisers volés au détour d'un couloir. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se poser un peu tous les deux et Yann attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des vacances pour pouvoir remédier à cela. Il ne rêvait que d’une chose: s’avachir dans un canapé, Martin contre lui, sous un plaid, peut-être avec un verre de vin ou du chocolat, et parler avec lui, l’embrasser jusqu’à l’aube…  
C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Hugo qui décida d'embarquer de force son meilleur ami pour une semaine au ski (bon, Martin était plus que consentant mais cela énervait encore plus Yann d'y penser). Yann ne manqua pas de lui partager sa jalousie et son irritation.

_ T’aurais pu m’en parler avant… Grogna le présentateur alors qu’ils étaient dans les loges après la fin de la dernière émission.  
_ Désolé… Ça m’était sorti de la tête. Confessa Martin.

Yann lâcha un soupir exaspéré en enfilant son manteau. Il ramassa son sac et se tourna vers son collègue.

_ Tu viens pas boire un verre avec le reste de l’équipe ? S’étonna Yann.  
_ Je dois faire ma valise. Avoua Martin, un peu honteux. Désolé.

Le présentateur serra la mâchoire et quitta la pièce, contrarié, sans laisser le temps à Martin de lui donner un baiser d’aurevoir. Martin poussa un long soupir en entendant la porte claquer. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Yann, mais il avait promis à Hugo qu’il viendrait…

***

Yann s’installa entre Martha et Théodore qui lui avaient gardé une place à leur grande tablée. Il commanda une bière et la bût un peu précipitamment. Martha haussa un sourcil mais ne le retint pas. Elle savait la raison de sa frustration. Le présentateur fut distrait durant la majeure partie de la soirée. Il n’aimait pas le fait d’être jaloux, ni celui d’être fâché contre Martin. Il n’était pas réellement en colère mais, ses réponses amères étaient le seul moyen qu’il trouvait pour cacher ses doutes et sa jalousie. Il rentra tôt chez lui, n’ayant pas le coeur à la fête. Il reçut un sms de Martin avant de se coucher:

_J’ai fini ma valise. Je vous rejoins au bar._

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il s’allongea dans son lit et répondit rapidement.

_Trop tard, je suis déjà rentré. Désolé._

Il s’endormit avant de recevoir la réponse de son compagnon. Son sommeil fût agité de pensées sombres et tristes. Il n’aimait vraiment pas le fait que Martin lui manque alors qu’il n’y avait désormais aucun océan pour les séparer.

***

Les jours qui suivirent furent mornes et ennuyeux. Yann sortait de temps à autre avec Ariane et Mouloud mais la plupart du temps, il restait enfermé chez lui à lire et à ressasser le manque et l’agacement. Ils s’échangeaient à peine quelques SMS. Alors que d’habitude, ils ne passaient pas une heure sans se parler par téléphone ou sms. Yann n’aimait pas faire le premier pas et de toute façon il était toujours fâché. Cette tension froide et agacée continua pendant tout le début de la semaine. Puis vint le moment où Hugo décida de poster une photo de lui et Martin au ski sur instagram. Il ne pensait pas à mal bien sûr, mais c'était le moyen assuré pour faire enrager Yann. D'où l'envoi de ce SMS assassin du présentateur:

_C'est quoi cette manie qu'a Hugo de t'exhiber tout le temps ?! Vous vous lâchez des fois ?_

Bien sûr c'était totalement stupide. Hugo était fou de Vincent et Martin était son meilleur ami. Mais rongé par la frustration, la fatigue et le manque, Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer jaloux, possessif et parfaitement détestable.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je suis pas un objet à exhiber, merci. Et tu sais très bien qu’il n’y a rien entre moi et Hugo. Arrête de passer ta frustration sur nous. C’est usant._

L'agacement de Martin était légitime mais il ne fit qu'empirer l'humeur de Yann. Dès que les tensions s'installaient dans leur couple, Yann avait la fâcheuse manie de transformer sa tristesse et ses doutes en colère. Martin l’avait touché en plein coeur.

_Passez de bonnes vacances en tête à tête alors._

Ce fut le dernier message de la semaine. Yann était blessé, fâché, idiot. Martin trop fier pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent. Et quand ça arrivait c'était souvent pour des histoires de boulot ou de jalousies pas trop prises au sérieux.  
Mais, ce soir-là, Yann était à bout. Même le tabac ne l’apaisa pas.

***

_Je suis de retour sur Paris... Je peux passer ? Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour._

_Manqué. Je suis déjà dans le train pour Chambéry. Joyeux Noël._

C'était puéril et froid. Yann avait la gorge serrée en tapant le sms. Il s'agaçait lui-même de réagir ainsi. Il se sentait si frustré par le manque de son amant qu'il voulait le lui faire sentir. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la vengeance mais la peur qu'il ne manque pas à Martin qui l'animait.  
Il ajouta cependant:

_Je t'enverrai un texto à mon retour._

Dispute idiote mais qui mettait en lumière toute la frustration, la peur et les doutes accumulés au cours des mois de séparation, et qu’ils n’avaient pas su exprimer.

***

Il était minuit et demi quand le train arriva en gare de Paris avec deux heures de retard. Yann, complètement vidé, se dépêcha de sauter dans un taxi, impatient de retrouver le calme de son appartement.  
En arrivant chez lui, il constata avec effarement que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Méfiant, il entra à pas de loup dans son appartement, craignant la présence de cambrioleurs. Mais non. Son salon était éclairé à la lueur de quelques bougies disposées dans la pièce qui donnaient une ambiance intime. Sur la table basse, se tenaient fièrement une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres à pied, ainsi qu'un petit paquet cadeau rouge et vert. Yann s'approcha un peu pour finalement apercevoir son Martin allongé dans le canapé, paisiblement endormi. Un soupir de tendresse franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa frustration s’évaporer soudainement. Doucement il s'assit près de lui, attendri. Sa colère s'était envolée en un rien de temps. Le visage du reporter était calme, paisible. Beau. Il aurait pu le regarder inlassablement, détailler chaque recoin de son visage: ses longs cils bruns, ses lèvres abîmées par le froid, les 13 grains de beauté ornant le côté droit de son visage.  
Yann ne pût s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant qui se réveilla en sursaut à ce contact.

_ Yann ? Balbutia-il. Merde. Désolé. Je voulais te surprendre...  
_ Tu as réussi. Murmura doucement Yann, une pointe d’amertume subsistant dans sa voix.

Martin se redressa pour lui faire face.

_ Écoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour... Commença-il aussitôt. J’aurai dû faire en sorte...de passer plus de temps…

Un doigt se posa doucement sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que ton copain est un vieux con aigri et possessif. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai réagi comme un gamin. Je suis désolé.

Martin se dépêcha d'attirer son amant dans un câlin de réconciliation. Yann enfouit son visage dans l’épaule de son amant.

_ C’était juste horriblement frustrant… De t’avoir si près mais de ne pas pouvoir prendre le temps d’être avec toi. Tu m’as tellement manqué. Et tu sais que je doute facilement… Te savoir avec Hugo… C’était stupide, désolé. Murmura le présentateur.  
_ Tu m’as manqué aussi… Et je m’en suis rendu compte trop tard. J’ai merdé, aussi.

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte un instant avant de se détacher lentement l’un de l’autre.

_ Et si on buvait cette bouteille ? Proposa Yann.  
_ Avec plaisir.

Un baiser. Le tintement des verres l’un contre l’autre. Des papiers cadeaux déchirés. Un autre baiser. Une musique d’ambiance. Des doigts entrelacés. Une dispute si vite envolée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
> Merci à la compteuse de grains de beauté ;)


	9. A la lumière d'une cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les bureaux de Bangumi déménagent. Yann et Martin fument une dernière cigarette sur le toit. Les souvenirs reviennent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau petit chapitre, fluff puissance 1000, comme d'hab !  
> Enjoy :p

L’équipe de Bangumi avait passé la journée à finaliser leur déménagement vers de nouveaux locaux, mieux situés et plus spacieux. Le soir tombait en pluie d’or sur la capitale, Martin et Yann avaient décidé de fumer une dernière cigarette à leur endroit habituel: sur le toit.  
C'était leur endroit. L'endroit qui avait vu, petit à petit, leur amour grandir et se concrétiser. Ils fumaient en silence mais avaient tous les deux un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Les souvenirs leurs revenaient doucement.

C’était là qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés la première fois.  
Martin venait tout juste d'être engagé au Supplément et Laurent devait le présenter officiellement à Yann dans l'après midi car il n'avait pas pu être présent aux entretiens d'embauche. Mais une étoile là-haut ne voulait pas attendre l'après-midi.  
A 8h46, Yann était monté sur le toit de la rédaction pour sa pause clope habituelle, juste avant de commencer à travailler. Il avait aperçu ce jeune homme un peu tremblant, calme en apparence mais agité à l'intérieur, fumant une cigarette. Yann avait eu l'impression de se revoir lors de son premier jour à Canal+. Il avait tout de suite su que c’était lui: le fameux Martin Weill. Il s’était approché un peu bruyamment pour que le jeune homme le remarque. Ce dernier avait levé la tête presque en sursaut et lui avait adressé une esquisse de sourire gêné. Yann s’en rappelait dans les moindres détails.

"Tu as du feu ?" 

La voix de Yann s’était voulue rassurante mais il s’était vite rendu compte que sa propre timidité le rattrapait et il espérait ne pas créer de malaise.  
Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête et lui avait tendu son briquet. Yann l’avait remercié, allumé sa cigarette et lui avait rendu assez vite son briquet. Leurs doigts s’étaient effleurés. Ça ne voulait rien dire à l’époque mais aujourd’hui cela prenait tout son sens. Leur premier contact. Il y avait eu un bref silence.

" Martin, c'est ça ? Je suis Yann. »

Il lui avait tendu la main et le jeune homme l’avait prise avec hésitation. Second contact. Début d’une longue liste. Début de cet étrange besoin pour Yann de toucher Martin. Mais encore une fois à l’époque ça n’avait aucune signification.

" Oui je sais... J'aime beaucoup votre travail…"

Yann avait senti son cœur se pincer de joie et il avait offert au nouvel arrivant son plus beau sourire. Il n’était pas le premier à lui faire ce genre de compliment et cela pourrait même être une tentative de flatterie pour se faire bien voir, mais dans les yeux bruns du jeune homme brillait une sincérité désarmante qui toucha Yann plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’avouer.

"Merci. J'espère que tu te plairas à Bangumi. »

Un vrai sourire, enfin, de la part du jeune homme. D'autres paroles avaient été échangées, sûrement des banalités. Pourtant il semblait maintenant que chacune avait son importance. Cette discussion gênée et anodine n’était rien au final. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Ce n’était même pas le début d’une amitié ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose ce matin-là. C’était une coïncidence, qu’ils se rencontrent ici, sur ce toit. Mais Yann n’avait jamais vraiment cru aux coïncidences. Ils auraient juste pu tout simplement fumer en silence, sans s’adresser un mot, et se rencontrer plus tard dans le bureau de Laurent sans sympathiser et Martin ne serait jamais venu bosser au Petit Journal et rien de tout ce qu’ils avaient maintenant n’existerait. Martin, lorsqu’il était d’humeur romantique ou sarcastique aimait parler d’un « coup du destin ». Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est que, quelques minutes après que Martin soit retourné à l'intérieur, Yann avait glissé une main dans la poche de son jean et en avait tiré son briquet pour s’allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Les coïncidences existent-elles vraiment ? Yann ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Mais il ne savait toujours pas, même 3 ans après, d’où lui était venue cette impulsion de demander son briquet à Martin.

Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, il se retrouverait avec Martin sur ce même toit. Le soir, cette fois, après l'émission. Il lui demanderait du feu une nouvelle fois, comme à chaque fois, même s'il avait toujours son briquet dans sa poche. Ils échangeraient cette fois un regard complice, bien loin des balbutiements timides du premier jour. L'électricité régnerait dans l'air. Une amitié solide s'était nouée entre les deux hommes mais il y avait autre chose, cette fascination mutuelle, cette attirance réprimée. Ils se tournaient autour depuis le début. Et ce soir-là, entre deux rires complices, Yann finirait par embrasser Martin à la lumière d'une cigarette et les étoiles pour seules témoins. Ce n'était pas encore le début de leur relation. Il s'en suivrait une longue série de doutes et d’incertitudes, de baisers, de « c’était une erreur », de « ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. », de « je veux séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle ». Mais inlassablement, ils finiraient à nouveau par se retrouver à s’embrasser sur ce toit et un jour, finalement, les doutes seraient remplacés par des « Je t’aime. ».

Yann écrasa sa cigarette, dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et se tourna vers Martin.

« J’avais un briquet dans ma poche, tu sais. » murmura-il. « A chaque fois. »

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus, il savait que Martin le comprendrait. Le jeune reporter rit doucement.

« Je le savais. »

Le présentateur fit un pas vers son reporter et captura tendrement ses lèvres. Le reporter lâcha sa cigarette pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et approfondir le baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à s’embrasser et à coller leurs fronts, emprunts d’une soudaine nostalgie à l’idée de dire aurevoir à cet endroit qui avait abrité tant de leurs confidences, disputes et baisers.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'intérieur, Martin fit un geste pour délier leurs mains mais Yann resserra sa prise sur la paume de son amant. Le jeune reporter l'interrogea du regard, perplexe. Le présentateur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Il n'y aura pas de toit où se cacher dans les nouveaux locaux. Dit-il simplement. 

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Martin. Yann avait toujours été réticent à afficher leur relation, même devant leurs collègues, alors que Martin aurait aimé ne plus avoir à se cacher au moins au bureau. Le jeune reporter savait ce que ce simple geste, ces mains liées à la vue de tous, était un immense pas en avant pour Yann. Les regards s’attardèrent sur leurs mains scellées lorsqu’ils traversèrent la redac', peuplée de quelques trainards qui bouclaient leurs cartons. Ils reçurent un sourire approbateur de Martha et un clin d’oeil de Pierre. Ce n’était une surprise pour personne. Juste une confirmation. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l’alchimie entre les deux hommes et les sentiments ardents qui les unissaient. Les deux hommes récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de s’engouffrer, toujours main dans la main, dans les rues parisiennes éclairées par la lueur du crépuscule.


	10. Ces petits riens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour ne naît pas dans les grands événements chaotiques mais dans les petits détails (plus niais tu meures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi dégoulinant de niaisitude, mais on va dire que c'est la St-Valentin donc ça passe :33  
> Bien sûr, tout ceci est de la FICTION, je ne connais pas leur vie privée ! Je m'amuse juste à interpréter les petits détails !  
> Cette fic a été inspirée, comme le titre l'indique, par la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert, "Les petits riens", jetez y un coup d'oeil :p  
> Bonne St-Valentin, enjoy :3

L’amour. L’amour avec un grand A. On l’avait bassiné avec ça toute son enfance. Tout le monde en parlait avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres ou bien avec une pointe d’amertume dans la voix. Il avait vu le mot traîner dans toutes les bouches, illuminer des visages, inonder des regards, dans les films, dans les chansons, aux coins des rues… Il avait été curieux de le rencontrer à son tour, cet amour dont tout le monde parlait, qui semblait faire tourner la terre. Enfant, il pensait que c’était comme dans les films: passionné, tourmenté, intense, chaotique. Il avait vite déchanté, ado, et avait mis longtemps à le comprendre, l’apprivoiser. Il s’était d’abord tourné vers les femmes comme on lui avait appris et il lui avait fallu de longs mois de doutes avant d’accepter que son coeur balançait davantage vers les hommes. Il avait donc avancé à tâtons, cherchant à s’accepter et à connaître ce fameux sentiment qu’était l’amour. Après quelques vacillements, il avait fini par le connaître cet amour, ou, du moins il avait cru le connaître, entre les bras de certains de ses amants. Mais ce n’était pas comme dans les films, c’était parfois très tendre, très doux mais surtout très prise de tête, très contraignant et ça faisait mal parfois. C’était l’amour qui l’avait poussé à ériger des murs autour de lui, pour se protéger, pour cloisonner les émotions et les secrets. Il pensait que c’était ça l’amour. Au début, c’était amusant, réconfortant, puis au final avec son boulot qui lui prenait tout son temps, ce n’était plus devenu indispensable. Ils finissaient toujours par s’en aller avec un soupir résigné. Il s’en sortait très bien tout seul. Il était indépendant, sans contraintes, sans obligations et sans comptes à rendre. L’amour, il pouvait vivre sans. Tout le monde peut vivre sans avoir sans arrêt quelqu’un collé à ses basques, envahissant son quotidien et l’asphyxiant. Yann avait donc pris la décision de le laisser de côté. Puis Martin était arrivé. Avec lui, c’était différent. Ce n’était pas comme dans les films. Avec Martin, c’était spécial. Ils ne savaient pas s’ils s’aimaient comme les autres, mais à vrai dire ils s’en foutaient. Là où il avait construit des barrières pour masquer ses doutes et ses secrets, les murs tombaient un à un, Martin s’acharnait calmement dessus jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent. Ce n’était plus une contrainte, une colère, c’était tellement plus. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de définissable, de stable, c’était une explosion de pleins de choses différentes: une tendresse infinie, une complicité espiègle, une passion ardente, une jalousie sans merci, une peur du vide irrépressible. Yann était sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles avec Martin et ce même quand un océan les séparait. Les doutes s’effaçaient et ils retrouvaient leurs moments, leur quotidien, leurs rituels, tout leur amour qu’ils auraient voulu cracher à la face du monde impunément. Il avait toujours pensé que l’amour était fait de grandes choses, de chaos de baisers passionnés sous la pluie, de sanglots déchirés et de tourments… Il avait appris qu’au contraire, l’amour naissait des petits détails, dans les petits riens qui faisaient les grands moments. Il y avait parfois eu des tourments, des sanglots mais tout le reste résidait dans la simplicité de leur quotidien secret, dans les petits détails qui s’échappaient discrètement de leurs coeurs sans qu’ils puissent les retenir, leur amour explosait à chaque moment, à chaque geste. Des petits riens. Des milliers de petits riens. Un briquet demandé dans un murmure, une cigarette sur un toit, des sourires timides… Tout commençait dans les détails. Yann vivait pour ces petits détails: pour la voix tendre de Martin au téléphone à l’autre bout du monde, pour les rougeurs sur ses joues quand il lui disait « You’re special » ou « Tu es mon héros » , pour ses SMS inquiets et taquins quand il avait la grippe, pour ses bises en direct un peu trop appuyées pour être simplement amicales, pour ses sourires quand ils se taquinaient, pour leurs chamailleries sur instagram, pour ses frissons quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, pour sa façon de se mordre les lèvres par gêne ou provocation, pour leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés sur l’oreiller, pour son regard de braise de l’autre côté de la table, pour ses piques jalouses quand on s’approchait un peu trop près de lui, pour les retrouvailles passionnées dans son bureau, pour ses post-it qu’il semait chez lui et dans son bureau, pour les clavicules tentantes de Martin révélées par sa chemise entrouverte, pour les regards en coins durant les lives, pour ses petits cadeaux de retour, pour les danses gênantes auxquelles ils se livraient, pour les soirées sushis devant une mauvaise comédie romantique, pour les mots doux murmurés à voix basse dans l’intimité de leur chambre, pour ses adorables gloussements dans son oreillette, pour ses baisers sensuels le long de sa mâchoire, pour leurs débats animés autour d’un diner, pour leurs tendances bordéliques respectives, pour ses larmes sur son épaule quand Paris était à feu et à sang, pour les clins d’oeil de leur entourage, pour les caresses sur son épaule, pour ses sourires tendres, pour ses répliques piquantes, pour sa façon de prononcer son prénom, pour sa façon de le regarder intensément et de lui dire « Je t’aime » … Des milliers de détails qui les liaient l’un avec l’autre, sans possibilité de retour. Yann sourit en repensant à tout ça. Il comprenait enfin ce que « amour » voulait dire. Il n’était pas fait pour être écrit en lettres capitales dans le ciel, mais pour être griffonné sur un post-it froissé. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Il le savait maintenant et il ne laisserait jamais s’échapper le moindre petit rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas besoin de Valentin, y'a Quotidien <3


	11. Macronophobie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'émission avec Macron, Yann est un peu énervé. Et jaloux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trop de tension dans cette émission ! J'avais besoin d'exterioser !

Yann retint à peine son soupir de soulagement lorsque le générique de l’émission retentit. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et arracha presque ses micros, sans adresser un regard à l’invité. D’ailleurs, personne ne faisait tellement attention à lui autour de la table. Tout le monde arborait un air légèrement exaspéré. Du coin de l’oeil, Yann vit le candidat à la présidentielle esquisser un mouvement vers lui, mais il s’esquiva au plus vite vers les loges. Il n’en pouvait plus. L’interview lui avait semblée interminable et le candidat l’avait agacé au plus haut point. En plus de ces interventions interminables, la jalousie avait tordu le ventre de Yann lors du duplex avec Martin. Le regard appréciateur qu’Emmanuel Macron avait posé sur son reporter ne lui avait pas échappé et une vieille colère sourde s’était mise à gronder au fond de lui. Il n’avait jamais oublié la main que le candidat avait posé sur le genou de SON Martin, deux ans plus tôt à Las Vegas. Il se rappelait encore de sa colère, ce jour-là. Martin s’en était beaucoup amusé à l’époque et, durant le duplex quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait revu cette même lueur taquine d’il y a deux ans.  
Macron lui avait déplut dès le jour où il s’était approché un peu trop près de Martin. Le comportement de l’invité n’avait fait que renforcer sa haine du personnage. Il n’avait pas dit grand chose pour l’interrompre, de peur de perdre son sang-froid et il était reconnaissant à Hugo et Azzedine d’avoir pris le relais.  
Il entra au plus vite dans sa loge, poussant en soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son portable sonna à cet instant précis. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres, Martin avait toujours un timing parfait. Il colla l’appareil contre son oreille et son coeur fit un bond dans da poitrine quand il entendit la voix familière et rieuse de son amant.

_ Alors, calmé ? Murmura Martin d’un ton espiègle.  
_ Pas encore. Soupira Yann, s’affalant un peu plus dans le canapé. Quel connard.

Martin rit doucement au bout du fil et Yann sentit instantanément ses épaules se détendre. Martin avait toujours été le meilleur pour l’apaiser, sans forcément le faire exprès, il trouvait toujours les mots justes.

_ Un peu d’objectivité, M.Barthès, enfin ! Le réprimanda-il.  
_ Mais je suis objectif ! Protesta le présentateur. Il est incoupable et insupportable. C’est objectif ça ! Et t’as vu comment il t’a reluqué ?  
_ Ah ! Voilà le problème ! Tu es tout simplement jaloux en fait ! Ricana son cadet.

Yann grogna vaguement une réponse, provoquant une nouvelle fois l’hilarité de son compagnon. Bien sûr qu’il était jaloux, comment ne pas l’être ?

_ Au moins en duplex, aucun risque qu’il me touche le genou ! Le taquina Martin.  
_ Evidemment ! J’avais tout prévu.  
_ Et puis c’est plutôt à moi d’être jaloux hein ! Tu voulais le dévorer des yeux, c’est bien ça ?  
_ Mes yeux ne regardaient que toi, chaton. Promit le présentateur.  
_ Mmmm… Y’a intérêt.  
_ Bon je dois te laisser. Je dois encore débriefer avec la prod et aller dire au revoir à l’autre connard… Et éventuellement lui casser la gueule, s’il me demande ton numéro.

Martin rit à nouveau.

_ Je compte sur toi. Rappelle-moi quand tu es à la maison pour me raconter, ok ?  
_ Pas de souci. A tout à l’heure, chaton.

Yann s’apprêtait à raccrocher quand la voix de Martin retentit à nouveau.

_ Et Yann ?  
_ Oui ? demanda-il.  
_ Macron ne t’arrive pas à la cheville. Il ne l’effleure même pas et ne le fera jamais.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yann.  
_ Merci Martin.

La phrase avait été murmurée dans un souffle par le présentateur, elle le touchait plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’avouer.

_ Tu me manques mon matou. A tout de suite. Murmura Martin avec tendresse avant de raccrocher.

Yann resta un moment debout, souriant comme un imbécile puis il sortit de les loges, déterminé, prêt à remettre Macron à place si besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a défoulé autant que moi ;)  
> See you soon :p
> 
> K.


	12. Arrêter le temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En cette veille d'élection, Martin se laisse rattraper par sa peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un petit chapitre qui résume un peu l'état d'esprit du moment, le mien en tout cas :3

Les gloussements excités du samedi soir commençaient à se taire dans les rues parisiennes, ils n'avaient de toute manière pas été très nombreux, cette nuit-là. Les rares étoiles visibles brillaient sereinement sur la capitale qui s'endormait petit à petit, tandis que certains déjà s'éveillaient. Il était quatre heures du matin passé quand Martin sortit fumer sur le balcon. Ses angoisses l'avaient poursuivi dans le sommeil et les cauchemars l'avaient arraché brutalement aux bras de Morphée. Il expira la fumée avec délectation et s'accouda au balcon. Paris semblait si paisible à cette heure-ci. En la regardant ainsi, on pouvait à peine croire à l'agitation frénétique qui l'animait ces derniers jours. Pourtant, la ville était en ébullition permanente de jour, les gens semblaient encore plus pressés que d’habitude… Le jeune reporter était épuisé par cette course interminable contre le temps, le monde allait trop vite pour lui. Il n'avait que très peu de moment de répit comme celui-ci. Toujours une info à creuser, une guerre à commenter, une élection à couvrir. À peine rentré, il était déjà de retour sur le terrain pour les Présidentielles. Pas le temps de se reposer, ni de souffler. La Syrie, La Russie, l'Europe et les Etats-Unis ne dormaient jamais au même moment, Il devait avoir un œil sur chaque. Il se réveillait chaque matin l'angoisse au ventre, se demandant combien n'avaient pas passé la nuit à cause de la guerre, du terrorisme ou de la dictature... L’angoisse ne le quittait plus désormais, il avait appris que tout pouvait basculer en quelques secondes. Chaque coup porté dans le monde le frappait en plein coeur, il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Il avait vu tellement de choses maintenant, il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard. Comment aurait-il pu trouver le sommeil en cette veille d'élection qui promettait d'être aussi désastreuse que la campagne ? L'élection de Trump avait été un choc pour lui, il savait désormais que tout pouvait arriver. Il fallait craindre le pire en continuant d’espérer le meilleur… Mais il n’y avait pas vraiment de meilleur possible dans cette situation…  
Il passait son temps à courir après l'info, à chercher des réponses à ses questions, à faire face à des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Le monde tournait définitivement trop vite ces derniers temps. Il rêvait de pouvoir arrêter le temps quelques heures, de ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien. Il aurait aimé s'exiler sur une île déserte, avec Yann, loin de ce monde fou et de cette vie à cent à l'heure sous le feu des projecteurs. Juste eux deux, coupés du monde. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux non plus, en dehors de ceux qu’ils pouvaient partager au travail. Ils adoraient tous deux leurs métiers et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Mais entre la campagne, l'actualité internationale et le terrorisme, ils étaient au bout du rouleau, usés par la colère, la peur et la tristesse. Malgré tout, Yann était le seul qui parvenait à lui faire oublier un peu toute cette tempête au dessus d'eux. La chaleur de ses bras était son refuge le plus sûr. Il était le seul qui parvenait à lui rendre le sourire quand il était attristé par l’actualité. Il avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais pour apaiser ses angoisses nocturnes et ses questionnements sans réponses.  
Les dernières cendres de sa cigarette se dissipèrent dans le vide et il l'écrasa au fond du cendrier. Il ferma les yeux et profita encore quelques instants de cette atmosphère paisible qui régnait sur la capitale et qui serait sûrement brisée dès le lever du jour. Il sentit alors deux bras entourer sa taille et avec un soupir de bonheur il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps derrière le sien. Yann savait où le trouver, il s’était habitué à ses insomnies et ses vadrouilles nocturnes. Jamais, il ne manquait au rendez-vous.

_ Tu vas attraper froid... Murmura le plus vieux à son oreille.  
_ Encore quelques minutes... Implora Martin en resserrant leur étreinte.

Yann accepta silencieusement et vint caler sa tête contre celle de son amant pour embrasser doucement sa tempe. Martin inspira son odeur, il sentait le tabac et le shampooing.

_ Cet été, tu pourras m'emmener avec toi ? Chuchota Martin, presque timidement.  
_ Où ça ? Demanda Yann sur le même ton.  
_ Où tu veux. Je veux juste qu'on s'évade quelques temps. On en a besoin, je crois.

Yann jeta un œil au visage de son compagnon. Il était marqué par la fatigue, à l'image du sien. L'année avait été éprouvante et si les beaux jours se profilaient lentement à l'horizon, elle était loin d'être terminée.

_ Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras. Promit Yann. À commencer par sous la couette ! On se les gèlent ici.

Sur ces mots, Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme et le porta jusqu'au salon. Martin sourit en sentant ses pieds nus toucher le plancher et les lèvres de Yann partir à l'assaut des siennes. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent un peu plus à ses épaules tandis qu'il répondait fiévreusement au baiser. Peu importe ce qui arriverait demain, peu importe ce qui se passerait ensuite, il se battrait. Tant que Yann serait à ses côtés, Il trouverait la force d'affronter chaque jour, aussi terrifiant soit-il. Il trouverait la force de faire face à l'horreur que ce monde glissait sous leur porte. Encore quelques mois et il pourrait enfin arrêter un peu le temps pour se reposer aux côtés de son amant. Refermant la porte sur la grisaille parisienne, il s’imaginait déjà arpentant les rues d’une ville lointaine et ensoleillée avec Yann, anonymes et insouciants… Les destinations filaient dans son esprit et il finit par se rendormir dans les bras de Yann rêvant cette fois des rues bondées de Tokyo, de la douceur du sable de Grèce ou encore de la fraîcheur de Dublin et d’Amsterdam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


	13. A la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin revient du Bangladesh, terrassé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre dont je ne suis pas très contente mais c’est un premier pas vers le retour de l’inspiration donc bon !
> 
> Je précise juste que je ne veux pas décrédibiliser la situation des Rohingyas en écrivant une fic qui mentionne ce sujet. Au contraire, le reportage m’a bouleversée et j’espère vraiment que toutes ces horreurs vont cesser !
> 
> Paix, amour et Bartheill <3

Quand Martin débarqua au bureau, de retour du Bangladesh, il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et sa tête des mauvais jours. C’était la tête qui voulait dire que les horreurs qu’il avait vues lors de son reportage l’habitaient encore et que les images restaient gravées sous ses paupières. Pierre, sur ses talons, semblait dans le même état. Il disparut rapidement dans l’open space, partant à la recherche d’un peu de réconfort dans les rires de certains de ses collègues. Martin, lui, salua vaguement ses collègues et traversa l’open space d’un pas déterminé, désespéré, fonçant vers le bureau de Yann. Il n’y avait que quelques mètres mais il marchait d’un pas frénétique, comme s’il s’agissait d’une urgence. Chaque pas nouait sa gorge un peu plus. Les voix étranglées, les murmures apeurés résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils l’avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil durant le vol. Il refrénait sa peine depuis plusieurs jours, tentant de conserver au mieux sa distance journalistique. Mais c’en était trop, les retrouvailles avec le terrain, le vrai, étaient rudes. Il ne pouvait plus rien contenir. Encore quelques pas. Il s’effondrait mentalement. La fatigue, la joie d’avoir retrouvé le terrain et son adrénaline, l’horreur face à l’étendue de la connerie humaine et de la haine, le manque de son amant, la peur... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il finit par atteindre la porte et se jeta presque sur la poignée, chancelant. Il s’engouffra dans le bureau, les yeux brûlants, le souffle coupé. Il crut s’écrouler, mais non. En un battement de cils, Yann était sur lui, l’écrasant contre son torse. Son odeur s’enroulait autour de lui comme un cocon protecteur. Les doigts du reporter s’agrippèrent à son sweat et son visage trouva refuge au creux de son cou. Les murmures rassurants chassèrent les voix. Martin ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes pour parler mais seul un balbutiement incompréhensible en sortit. Yann embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse. C’en fut trop pour Martin, ses joues devinrent humides. Le présentateur l’entraîna doucement vers le canapé et le cala contre lui. Martin ne sut pas combien de temps, il resta accroché à lui, tremblant, racontant l’enfer des Rohingyas à voix basse. Yann l’écouta patiemment, effaçant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Quand il eut fini son récit, ils fumèrent une cigarette en silence, puis ils se mirent au travail, dans le canapé, ne se décollant pas d’un centimètre.

  
***

Dès le lancement de l’émission, Yann le charria sur sa tenue en la comparant à celle de Tintin, faisant rire le public. Martin comprit assez vite que Yann l’avait fait exprès pour tenter de le détendre et de lui arracher un sourire. Ce fut un succès. Mais malgré les tentatives de Yann dans la première partie pour le dérider, le moment fatidique finit par arriver. Yann le lança avec un regard rassurant et Martin mit un instant à trouver ses mots. Il finit par prendre de l’assurance et introduisit son reportage. Les images apparurent sur les écrans et il évita de trop les regarder. Il fixait Yann à l’autre bout de la table, captivé par le reportage. Il avait lui aussi l’air affecté par les images. Martin préféra alors les lire sur son visage. A la fin, les deux yeux bleus du présentateur revinrent sur lui et il y lut toute la tendresse possible. C’est cette tendresse qui lui donna la force de poursuivre sa chronique.  
La pub fut lancée. Martin respira enfin. Il s’éclipsa en coulisses. Il profita de ce bref moment de solitude pour se ressaisir. Il ne pensait pas que ce retour sur le terrain le mettrait dans un état pareil. Il avait perdu l’habitude. Ou alors il ne s’était jamais habitué à l’horreur. Et c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Yann dans le bas de son dos.

_ Ça va ? Chuchota-il, l’air soucieux.

Martin expira bruyamment et lui sourit maladroitement.

_ Ça va aller. Promis. Murmura-il.

Il étreignit étroitement son amant, s’imprégnant à nouveau de son odeur et souffla un « Merci d’être là » dans son cou. Yann embrassa le sommet de son crâne et ils repartirent en plateau.  
La suite de l’émission se passa sans accrocs, Yann accentuant toujours un peu plus ses pitreries pour faire sourire Martin ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Quand le générique de fin retentit, le jeune reporter avait déjà le coeur plus léger. Il laissa Yann poser une main sur sa nuque et le pousser avec douceur vers les loges. Une fois la porte de la loge fermée, il replongea immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Ils s’étaient manqués.

_ Rentrons à la maison. Finit par souffler Yann.

« A la maison ». Il lui semblait que c’était d’un coup les plus jolis mots du monde. Il n’avait qu’une envie, celle de se cloîtrer le temps d’une soirée dans leur appartement parisien, de disparaitre sous les couvertures, dans les bras de son amant. Demain, il se confronterait à ces souvenirs et ces images. Demain, il dénoncerait ce qu’il avait vu au Bangladesh, mais pour l’instant il avait juste besoin de Yann. Il embrassa donc tendrement son amant.

_ Allons-y. Confirma-il avec un sourire tendre.


	14. Insomnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann déteste les insomnies... Surtout quand Martin n'est pas là.

23h43

Il se laissa enfin tomber sur son matelas, épuisé. Il ramena la couverture sur son corps, ravi de pouvoir s’abandonner aux bras de Morphée, qu’il avait quittés depuis bien trop longtemps. Il se cala confortablement sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Comme à son habitude, pour déconnecter de ses tracas quotidiens, il imagina dans son esprit les chemins de son enfance. Une route de montagne, la bise fraîche sur ses joues, le bruit clair d’un torrent en contrebas, la douce odeur de sapin... Il marcha rêveusement dans ce paysage, quitté depuis bien longtemps, qu’il avait l’habitude de parcourir avec sa mère, enfant. Sa mère. Merde. Il avait encore oublié de l’appeler. Quel fils indigne. Demain. Demain il l’appellerait. Il soupira, se retourna dans son lit et replongea dans sa ballade imaginaire dans la nature paisible de Chambéry. Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Non, pas demain. Demain, ils préparaient la nouvelle émission spéciale de Martin. Il n’aurait pas le temps. Donc jeudi. Yann tenta encore une fois de retourner à la somnolence mais il est trop tard. Il a laissé ces pensées vagabonder là où elles n’auraient pas dû aller: vers Martin. Martin. Sa main vint doucement effleurer la place vide et froide à côté de lui et un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Son Martin était encore en vadrouille aux États-Unis pour tourner un dernier reportage. Il devait être de retour dans la nuit. Il le verrait au bureau demain. Yann supportait mal la distance ces derniers temps. Il s’était habitué à avoir Martin près de lui depuis son retour du Bangladesh. Mais il avait bien fallu qu’il s’envole à nouveau, pour son plus grand désarroi. En plus, il avait peu de nouvelles de son reporter, celui-ci ne faisant pas de duplex et n’ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Yann grogna. Il n’était pas près de dormir s’il laissait ces pensées le hanter. Il se retourna encore une fois avant d’abandonner et de repousser les couvertures. Il bondit sur ses pieds, il avait besoin d’une clope.

00h56

Il était à nouveau sous les couvertures depuis un bon quart d’heure, les yeux résolument clos, recroquevillé sur lui-même, bien décidé à s’endormir. Il se levait tôt le lendemain. Les routes de son enfance le guidèrent doucement vers le royaume du sommeil, il s’en approchait. Il en voyait les portes. Et puis... plic, ploc, plic, ploc... La pluie lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Décidément, même la nature était contre lui. Il se laissa un moment absorber par la contemplation des longues gouttes argentées qui pleuraient sur la vitre avant de se décider à fermer les rideaux dans l’espoir d’atténuer un peu le son de l’averse, sans grand succès. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau mais son cerveau refusa de se taire. Il déblatérait sans s’arrêter, comme une imprimante en roue libre: son emploi du temps du lendemain dans les moindres détails surtout les plus agaçants et stressants, la liste des courses qu’il doit faire, les horaires des avions de Martin dont il ne parvient pas à se souvenir correctement, ses idées de cadeaux pour l’anniversaire de son neveu, les conséquences de la pluie sur sa tenue du lendemain, la réunion qu’il n’a pas envie d’avoir demain, l’absence de Martin qui le ronge, l’angoisse de la distance, les paroles d’une chanson dont il a oublié le titre...

1h37

_The stairs creeks as I sleep_  
_It’s keeping me awake_

La chanson était tenace. Il avait beau la combattre à coup de grognements intérieurs, elle persistait. Il ne connaît même plus le refrain ni le titre. Juste quelques lignes anonymes qui ne semblent pas vouloir le laisser dormir en paix.

_You’re gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_

Enième soupir, il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller comme si cela pouvait le rendre sourd à la mélodie dans sa tête. Elle résonna pourtant de plus belle.

_Now we’re torn torn torn apart_  
_There’s nothing we can do_

2h21

Il arrivait au bout de sa patience. Les voix fusaient dans sa tête. Elles posaient des centaines de questions sans réponses. Ses fiches étaient-elles prêtes pour demain ? Où avait-il rangé sa cravate rouge ? Martin lui enverra-t-il un sms une fois arrivé ? Pensait-il à lui ? Qu’allait-il manger demain midi ? Son frère, de passage sur Paris, lui avait laissé des bananes. Il détestait les bananes. Il les donnerait à Martin. Qu’est-ce-que Laurent avait dit à propos de la préparation de la spéciale déjà ? Quelque chose à propos des reportages. Il devait voir Etienne demain. Et Valentine aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie. Il devait aussi préparer son interview. Qui recevaient-ils déjà ? Une chanteuse américaine ? Tout ça lui laisserait peu de temps pour profiter de ses retrouvailles avec Martin. Lui en voudrait-il ? Il ne voulait pas qu’il soit distant. Surtout pas. Chaque question en amenait une nouvelle. Yann crut devenir fou. Et la musique continuait à chanter en fond.

3h04

Ah, le voilà le refrain.

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

Stupide chanson. Peut-être qu’elle le laisserait enfin en paix maintenant. Ce serait déjà ça de pris. Il n’en pouvait plus, il résistait à la tentation de saisir son téléphone sachant pertinemment que cela signerait la fin définitive de sa nuit. Il tenta de respirer calmement, de débrancher la machine frénétique de son cerveau mais rien n’y faisait. Son agacement croissant n’arrangeait rien. Il allait avoir une sale gueule le lendemain. Encore. Qu’il haïssait l’insomnie...

3h38

Il était désespéré au point d’imaginer de jolies moutons blancs, au poil comme des nuages, sautant gracieusement par-dessus une clôture. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7... Pathétique. La pluie s’était tue dehors. Les voix étaient en sourdines dans sa tête mais le sommeil semblait lui avoir définitivement tourné le dos. Il pensa à Martin, il retraça mentalement les lignes tracées par ses grains de beauté le long de son cou. Le sommeil ne vint pas. Penser à Martin n’était peut-être pas la meilleurs des idées pour ça. Il lui manquait.

4h13

Il sursauta en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure. Il retint son souffle un instant puis, sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en reconnaissant le pas caractéristique de l’homme qu’il aimait. Il entendit les sacs et vêtements être jetés à terre, à l’aveugle, dans un frottement de tissus. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’odeur de l’humidité extérieure vint lui chatouiller les narines et un torse chaud vint épouser la forme de son dos. Yann soupira d’aise, en se calant plus confortablement contre son amant. Il était rentré. Il était venu directement. Toutes ses craintes s’envolèrent.

“Martin... T’es rentré...”

Quel bonheur de soupirer son prénom, de sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Les bras du cadet se glissèrent autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

“ Je suis là... Dors, chaton. Dors.”

Il ponctua ses mots de quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Yann ne pensa alors plus à rien d’autre qu’aux battements de cœur de son amant contre ses omoplates. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé, laissant toutes pensées superflues s’envoler hors de sa tête et tomba instantanément dans un sommeil paisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on reste dans ce même esprit de fluff: j’ai pas d'inspiration pour autres choses et ça fait toujours du bien :')  
> Ce chapitre est pour tous les insomniaques :')  
> f  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> A très bientôt !
> 
> K.


End file.
